1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic caulking gun that is operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional caulking gun comprises a gun body, a barrel mounted on the gun body, a push plate movably mounted in the barrel, and a push rod extended through the gun body and the barrel and connected to the push plate to push the push plate to squeeze a silicone gel contained in the barrel, thereby injecting the silicone gel outward from the barrel for use with a user. However, the conventional caulking gun is operated in a manual manner, thereby greatly decreasing the working efficiency and wasting the manual work. In addition, the user holds the gun body by his one hand, and pushes the push rod by his other hand, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the conventional caulking gun is operated in a manual manner, so that the silicone gel is not injected onto an object in an evenly distributed manner.